


I would change the world for you

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU- President, Comforting Enjolras, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politition Enjolras, President Enjolras, Presidential Election, Protective Enjolras, Sad Grantaire, Self-Esteem Issues, Senator Enjolras, bad press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Enjolras is running for president and the press are writing cruel articles about his boyfriend.Enter sad Grantaire and comforting Enjolras!
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I would change the world for you

“Grantaire?” Enjolras called out to his boyfriend as he stepped through the door of their apartment. He slipped off his work shoes and coat then walked further into their house.

“Grantaire? Are you here my love?” He called again. He was a bit worried. Grantaire usually called out a greeting to him from his art studio or came running the door to complain about one of his clients or tell him about a new kind of paint that was made from dirt or something.

“Grantaire. Are you home?”

“Yeah. Bedroom.” A faint voice sniffled. The senator frowned as he began walking towards their shared room. The artist sounded as though he had been crying. Enjolras hoped not. Nothing broke his heart more than the man he loved with tears running down his face and not being able to fix it.

When the blond man reached the door to their room, he opened it and stepped in. Grantaire was sitting on their bed. He was surrounded by news papers and magazines. The names “Enjolras” and “Grantaire” were plastered over all of them. The dark-haired man lifted his head when Enjolras entered. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were wet. “Hey.” He said so soft and so broken that Enjolras wanted to cry himself.

“Hello Love. What have you got there?” The politician said. He walked forward and joined Grantaire on the bed. He encircled his arms around the artist who snuggled closer into his chest. Enjolras kissed the top of his head and parts of his face that he could reach as Grantaire sobbed into the chest of his boyfriend.

As Grantaire cried, Enjolras took a closer look at the papers scattered all over the bed. The headlines read;

_Is presidential candidate being held back by his boyfriend?_

_Senator Enjolras expected to lose election because of his sexuality_

_How Grantaire has ruined the once perfect Enjolras_

_Sources close to Enjolras says Grantaire wastes his time _

_How long until heartthrob politician leaves his ugly boyfriend?_

After reading the first few titles, Enjolras couldn’t read any more lies. He gathered the paper and threw them onto the ground next to their bed where they belonged. He felt himself getting more and more angry. Who would write lies such as these? Who gave them the right? Throughout his whole career, people had always been trying to drag Enjolras down, whether it be for his sexuality or his politics but the blond had learned to ignore it. What he hadn’t known was that these scumbags were also attacking the love of his life as well. Did Grantaire actually believe this garbage?  
  


Thinking about Grantaire brought his attention back to the crying bundle in his arms.

“Hey. Hey. Shhh. It’s okay my love. It’s going to be okay.” Enjolras said as he rocked the love of his life back and forth. He whispered sweet nothings in his ear in hopes to calm him and remove any doubts he could have had about Enjolras’s love for him after reading those articles. He continued doing this until the sobs became tears, and the tears became sniffles. Once he was calm, Grantaire sat back a bit to look up at his boyfriend. Enjolras squeezed his hand and offered him as small smile before Grantaire looked away.

“I’m sorry.” The artist whispered.

“You’re sorry? What on earth for?” The blond man said as he scooted closer to his boyfriend who was getting to far away for his liking. Enjolras wanted to be able to hold him and tell him all their problems would go away.

“I’m s-sorry I ruined your career.” Grantaire sniffled again sadly.

“What? Ruined my career? Grantaire I wouldn’t have a career without you!” Enjolras said, making the artist look up in surprise. “When we first met, I was still on the fence about running for senate. Once we started dating, I knew that I needed to run. I knew I needed to make a better world for everyone but most importantly, I wanted a better world for you.” Enjolras smiled at Grantaire who looked as if he didn’t quite believe him. “Every day, when I go to work and when I am making decisions, I am thinking out you. I wouldn’t have the motivation to change the world if I didn’t have you to motivate me.” Enjolras finished.

“But, t-they said that since I am y-your boyfriend, some p-people won’t vote for y-you.” Grantaire sniffed again. He still had tears on his cheeks so Enjolras put a hand on the side of his face and wiped them away.

“Grantaire. I would still be gay if I wasn’t dating you. Those people are just homophobic. They don’t care who I’m dating as long as it’s not a female.”

“But-” Grantaire tried again.

“No. No buts. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I love you way more than my career. If it makes you happy, I would even withdraw from the race.” And it was true. If Grantaire asked him to, Enjolras would stop his presidential campaign. As long as Grantaire was happy, Enjolras would be too.

“No!” Grantaire said. “You have always wanted to be president. Don’t give up because of me!” Grantaire sat up straight and looked a bit panicked for a second as if he was worried Enjolras had already withdrew.

“Don’t worry love.” Enjolras said as he pulled Grantaire back into his chest. “I won’t.”

“Good.” Grantaire smiled.

“Under one condition.” The blond continued. Grantaire looked up to meet his eyes. God, Grantaire has the most beautiful eyes, Enjolras thought. “You stop reading all these garbage articles. They never tell the truth and I don’t want them putting false ideas in your head.”  
  


“Okay.” Grantaire said. “I guess I can do that. As long as you promise to become president.”

“I’ll do my best Grantaire.” Enjolras said with a small laugh.

“Good.” the artist smirked. “Because we are going to have the hottest victory sex on election night!”

“Grantaire!” Enjolras said as he rolled his eyes before kissing his boyfriend senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! It's my first fic in a while and I'm trying to get myself motivated again. Any ideas for a new story?


End file.
